


Honeymoon 1-10

by LaoChuNan



Category: KY - Fandom, Karroy, TFBOYS (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaoChuNan/pseuds/LaoChuNan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys fucking around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon 1-10


    蜜月 by老处男王俊凯
    karrylovesroy.lofter.com 转载联系我~
    
    
    1.
    
    冬夜，明月高悬，万籁俱寂。
    
    莹白的月光透过落地窗倾洒在木制地板上，桐油反射着微光。
    
    房间里只听得到轻浅的呼吸声，和房檐的雪偶尔滑落的簌簌声。
    
    王俊凯突然清醒过来，入目是陌生的天花板和吊灯，一时不清楚自己在哪里。他侧过头，看到王源睡得正熟，杏眼紧闭着，唇珠嫣红，微微嘟起，有一些稚气。月光温柔地洒在他晕红的双颊上，细密的绒毛清晰可见。
    
    王俊凯痴痴地盯着王源，嘴边不自觉地泛起傻笑。这是蜜月的第一夜，初尝禁果，他想起几小时前的胡天胡地，一股热流涌上他的脸，那销魂蚀骨的余韵还流淌在他的体内，轻易地就勾起了他的欲望。他侧过身，手肘撑起身子，轻柔地顺着王源的侧脸，耳朵和脖颈一路密密麻麻啄吻下去，头埋在对方的肩窝，深深嗅进王源的体香。
    
    王源昨晚累极熟睡，现在又被王俊凯闹醒，迷迷糊糊中嘟囔道：“嗯……不要……”可是浑身都睡得酥了，抬不起双手推拒。他皱起眉头翻了个身，含糊地抗议：“我要睡觉！……”
    
    王俊凯假装没听到，从后面抱住王源，嘴上吸吮着他锁骨上方细嫩敏感的皮肤，手探到王源胸前，轻捏他小巧稚嫩的乳珠。王俊凯感到王源光滑的脊背贴在他的胸膛上，那种触感让他呼吸加重，下面抬头，戳到了王源的臀部。
    
    王源困得难受，但又被王俊凯闹得烦不胜烦。敏感的胸前被捏弄着，一丝丝麻痒的感觉顺着那一点扩散，王俊凯灼热的唇舌舔弄着他的脖子，躲也躲不开，酥麻的快感随着神经游走，弄得他浑身无力，渐渐来了感觉，呼吸急促起来。
    
    王俊凯顺着王源精致的锁骨慢慢舔舐下来，吮吸着对方淡粉色的乳珠，舌头绕着它打转，感觉它慢慢勃♂起，变硬。他又用牙齿轻轻啮咬，满意地感到对方的身体敏感地抖了一下。他的舌尖游移着向下，缓慢地探入肚脐打转，刘海垂下来，轻柔地扫着王源的皮肤。
    
    王源的头无力地侧着，难耐地喘息着。随着王俊凯一路舔舐下去的酥麻的电流汇聚到一起窜到下腹，每一次对方舌尖的旋转都是甜蜜的折磨。他感到王俊凯越来越坚硬火热的xx戳在他的大腿内侧，时不时随着他的动作滑动，而他自己的欲望也精神起来，正饥♂渴♂难耐，亟待抚慰。
    
    王俊凯支起身子，呼吸一窒。王源完美无瑕的身体就这样横陈在他的眼前，在黑夜里仿佛莹莹地发着光。他抬起对方的一条腿，手指插入后♂穴，那里还很湿润柔软，轻松地容纳进了三只手指。他抽出手指，双手扣住王源细瘦的腰，下身在入口周围滑动顶弄。
    
    王源早就被他撩拨的难耐，不由开口央求道，“进来……”也许是感到些许羞耻，他的双颊泛起薄红，眼睛里一泓春水。
    
    王俊凯也早就忍受不住，这回看王源开口求饶，高兴地呲出虎牙，一鼓作气，直捣黄龙，捅入了那湿滑紧窒的甬道。
    
    两人同时发出一声呻吟。王俊凯咬住下唇，屏气凝神，停了一会儿，这才缓慢抽送起来，次次深入，撞击着王源体内那一点。
    
    被王俊凯炙热的东西不停顶撞着敏感点，一波波快感从身下传来，王源不由张开双唇轻轻呻吟，随后咬住胳膊不让声音泄露。每次王俊凯想要抽出，他都不由自主地夹紧那里挽留，夹得王俊凯连连闷哼出声，差点精♂关失守。
    
    王俊凯越来越激动，一阵急速冲撞后，他重心后移，把王源抱起，两人变成面对面的姿势。王俊凯的东西还插在王源身体里，随着动作在甬道里滑动，因为坐下的姿势进入的更深，刺激得王源嘤♂咛出声。“不行……太深了……”王源带着哭腔说。“乖……”王俊凯的双手在王源光滑的后背上滑动，安抚，嘴巴急切地舔吻着王源的脖子耳朵，下身不忘快速顶弄，叹息地在他耳边嘟囔，“源源……源源……”
    
    王源双手无力地挂在王俊凯脖子上，修长白净的双腿紧紧缠在王俊凯古铜色劲瘦的腰上，欲望也随着顶弄在对方小腹上摩擦。深入的yin♂jing次次直戳在他的敏感点上，酸麻的感觉让他不由自主地夹紧后♂穴，扭动躲避，前后夹击的快感越升越高，他难耐地咬住王俊凯的肩膀，耳边是王俊凯粗重的炙热的喘息，最后浑身一僵，射在了王俊凯的小腹上。
    
    王俊凯感到王源后面绞得越来越紧，知道对方要射了，最后冲击了十几下，一声闷哼，一股热流喷射在王源身体里。
    
    两人浑身薄汗，面对面抱着对方喘息，感受彼此急促的心跳。王俊凯的东西慢慢变软，滑出了王源体外，带出一大波精水。两人身下的床单湿成一片，淫♂乱♂不堪。王俊凯侧过头亲吻王源，发现对方困得迷迷糊糊，眼睛半闭，已然快睡着了。他就着这个姿势下床，把王源抱进了浴室。
    
    热水源源不断地从喷头流进浴缸里，王俊凯坐在里面，王源背靠着他的胸膛，就快要睡着了。王俊凯抱起对方，让他坐在自己腿上，然后手探到对方后♂穴，插了进去。里面湿润粘腻。王俊凯又推进了一根手指，两指微微撑开，看到一缕缕白浊混进水里。
    
    王源感到身后又被袭击，轻哼了一声，感觉有热水进去，几乎把粘膜灼伤，皱起了眉头。王俊凯在里面戳弄了一会儿，又刮到了王源的敏感点，王源的身体轻轻抖了一下，滑嫩的大腿摩擦到王俊凯刚射过的那根。王俊凯又有点兴起，但忍了忍没再继续。他温柔地凝视着王源的睡颜，亲了他一口，轻声说：“我爱你。”
    
    
    2.
    两个青年，相爱已久却时常天各一方，现在有大把的时间腻在一起，自然少不了那档子事。仿佛要把之前二十几年错过的份额补回来，王俊凯和王源的视线几乎黏在了对方身上，一对上眼睛就是缠缠绵绵噼里啪啦的爱的火花，最后通常以滚到床上告终。
    
    年轻，任性。
    
    王俊凯坐在沙发上看电影。其实他没看进去多少，也不太记得剧情，因为王源正百无聊赖地躺在他身边，一颗脑袋沉甸甸地压在他大腿上。王俊凯的手指插进王源的发间，轻柔地按摩，让王源发出舒服的叹息。
    
    王源手里捧着平板看小说。主角开了重生金手指，抢宝夺怪，大杀四方，刚征服了一个妹子，正要春宵帐暖，竟然卡肉！
    
    王源迫不及待地点开下一章，却发现章节被锁了。
    
    “老子……”王源撇撇嘴，大好兴致被浇了凉水，恹恹地把平板摔到一边。
    
    “怎么了？”王俊凯许久没开声，嗓音有点沙哑。
    
    “卡肉……算了，说了你又不懂。”王源赌气地翻个了身，后脑勺背对着王俊凯的小腹。
    
    王俊凯没说话，继续温柔地抚摸王源的头毛，却失落地扁起嘴巴。他注视着王源完美的侧脸和微微撅起的嘴巴，轻声问，“无聊吗？”
    
    王源眯了眯眼睛，像猫一样尽情舒展了一下身体，“嗯……对啊……”一阵困意袭来，他毫无形象地打了个大哈欠，眼皮沉重起来。
    
    王俊凯沉默着没回答，但是手渐渐地向下移动了。他的手先是轻轻揉搓王源的耳垂，又挠挠下巴下面细嫩的软肉。王源舒服地动了动脑袋，轻哼了一声。
    
    他又逗弄起王源小巧的喉结，圆润的凸起在他手指下面滑动。手指下移，是锁骨间的凹陷，王俊凯持续地揉弄那一小块肌肤，那里不一会儿就泛红了。
    
    王源已经快睡着了，被作弄的不太乐意，嘟哝了一声。
    
    王俊凯没在意，解开了王源胸前睡衣的扣子。一大片白皙的胸膛暴露出来，胸前粉色的两点颤巍巍地挺立了。
    
    王源没反应。王俊凯的呼吸都慢下来，用指腹轻轻拨弄那两点，又在周围画圈。稚嫩的两粒慢慢充血，颜色变成粉红。
    
    王源半梦半醒之间，感觉胸前一阵阵酥麻的电流，熟悉的快感让他脸上泛起薄薄的红晕。
    
    王俊凯咽了一口口水。他观察着王源的反应，加重了手上的力道，由拨弄改成揉捏，看着王源的呼吸越发急促，眼角也带上些动情的粉色。
    
    “嗯……”王源感到胸前的刺激越来越强烈，堆积的快感让他欲罢不能，困意却纠缠着他不能清醒。他用最后的力气翻了个身，趴在了王俊凯的大腿上。
    
    一片光滑白皙的裸背呈现在王俊凯眼前。
    
    王源瘦极，但肩膀出人意料的宽，从背面看，宽肩到窄腰收成一条完美的曲线。白净的肌肤薄薄地包裹着骨骼肌肉，蝴蝶骨几乎锋利地要刺出皮肤。脊椎在后脖颈略微凸起，又顺着肩背凹陷下去，一直延伸到隐秘的深处。
    
    王俊凯的手指落在了颈椎不明显的凸起上。他颜色略深的手指和王源瓷白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。他微微用力，顺着脊柱一路按摩下去，每一块骨骼都轻轻揉按，感受它们的形状。
    
    随着他向下，王源的身体像鱼一样摆动起来。背上的皮肤突然变得特别敏感，一被碰到就像一把羽毛轻轻在上面搔弄，酥麻的难耐的快感在背部积聚。他渐渐从睡意里清醒，却好像进入了另一个感官的梦境。他的皮肤饥渴地颤栗着祈求王俊凯的手继续向下，身体却受不了似的颤动着想要逃离。
    
    王俊凯深深吸了口气。他谨慎地挪动了一下身体，把大腿上王源的脑袋放在抱枕上，然后俯下身轻轻叼住了王源颈后的皮肤，舌尖快速地舔弄起来。
    
    王源抖了一下。
    
    王俊凯的舌尖从颈椎一路向下舔去，若即若离的湿润触感让王源的身体绷紧，不停地颤动。当舌尖到达尾骨上方，打了个旋又重新向上拖移时，王源忍不住僵直了身体，发出了一声长长的呻吟。
    
    两人的欲火都因为这声呻吟高涨起来。
    
    王俊凯的唇舌急切地舔弄着王源的蝴蝶骨，炙热的气息几乎把王源灼伤。他毛茸茸的脑袋突然向下，吸吮舔吻起腰部紧致的皮肤，舌尖探进腰窝旋转点按，吸住一块皮肤不放。王源被一波高过一波的快感挑拨的不甚清醒，细瘦的腰肢随着他急促的喘息呻吟像波涛一样涌动着。
    
    王俊凯喘着粗气，脸色涨红，眼睛因为情欲湿润，刘海被汗沾湿了，下面也硬的像烙铁一样。他手忙脚乱地扒下了王源的睡裤，目光像野兽一样从凹陷下去的腰肢游弋到包裹着挺翘臀部的内裤，和下面修长的双腿。他没有继续剥下内裤，而是舔舐起白嫩的大腿。他有些控制不住力道，在幼嫩的皮肤上留下了大小不一的咬痕。王俊凯没有在大腿上停留过久，而是出其不意地袭击了王源从未被人碰触过的膝窝；舌尖触碰上去的一瞬间，王源就发出了一声受不了的尖叫，身体随着王俊凯的吸吮大幅度地抖动着，一声高过一声的呻吟几乎带上了哭腔，手紧紧地抓扯着抱枕，身上都覆上了一层薄汗，他感觉自己就快被王俊凯舔射了——
    
    “叮咚！”门铃的声音。
    
    王俊凯停下了唇舌上的动作，抬起头，眼神带着点迷茫和不可置信。他正性致高涨，下面翘的埃菲尔铁塔一样高，睡裤都被顶出一块湿痕，而身下的源源身上只有一条内裤，被自己伺候的欲仙欲死，所有的一切都如此完美，就差最后一步……
    
    到底他妈的是谁？？？
    
    
    3.
    是夜，海滨公路上，王俊凯和王源坐在车里等焰火。
    
    海洋的声音和气味勾起了王俊凯和王源年少时台湾的回忆。王俊凯出神地盯着一波一波涌上来的海水，心情平静下来。“出去走走？”他转过头问王源。
    
    “嗯。”
    
    两人脱了鞋，赤着脚慢慢地走在还有点余热的沙滩上。潮湿的海风吹过来，王源抱住了手臂。
    
    “冷吗？”王俊凯停下来，侧过头问。
    
    “有一点……”王源打了个喷嚏。
    
    王俊凯伸手抱住王源。“来暖暖。”他温热的胸膛和手臂紧紧地把王源包裹在怀里，王源的脸埋在他的肩膀。
    
    两人静静地拥抱了一会儿没说话。王俊凯感到怀里的人平稳的呼吸，心里有种难言的安逸和满足，又有些蠢蠢欲动。
    
    “下午的事……”他低下头亲吻王源的头发，深深嗅进发香，手也不老实地游移开来，“继续吗？”
    
    王源咬了一下王俊凯。“精虫上脑。”他半真半假地抱怨。
    
    王俊凯调笑，“看到你我就忍不了。”他细密的吻一路从头发延伸到耳垂，然后张嘴含住了它吸吮。
    
    王源侧过头喘息。之前堆积的快感藏在皮肤下面，现在又骚动起来，轻易地勾起欲望。他抬起头，环住王俊凯的脖子和他接吻。
    
    王俊凯含住王源形状美好的上唇，用舌尖细细舔舐，又用虎牙轻轻啮咬。王源受不了这样的麻痒，向后退开，又被王俊凯追上来，两片嘴唇吸吮在一起，舌尖相互追逐摩擦。
    
    相爱的人之间好像带着电，快感的火花随着越来越激烈的亲吻在胶着纠缠的身体之间迸溅。王俊凯的手臂越勒越紧，几乎要把王源揉进身体里，下面不自觉地向前顶动着。
    
    王俊凯的舌头几乎深入到王源的喉咙，敏感的嫩肉被肆意舔弄，折磨的王源腰软腿软，呼吸不畅。
    
    “别在这里……”王源喘.息着，无力地推拒。
    
    “嗯。”王俊凯最后啄了一下他的嘴唇，一把扛起王源大步走回车里，吓得王源大叫一声，直捶他的背。
    
    王俊凯把王源推进车后座，王源还没回过神来，就看见王俊凯傻乎乎的笑容，亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，头发被吹得乱七八糟，却一点都没有削减他的性感。一丛巨大的烟花忽然爆开，漫天金色的花火映在王俊凯温柔的棕色瞳仁里。
    
    时间定格了一秒，王源听到自己心动的声音。
    
    两人很快纠缠在一起。
    
    王源坐在王俊凯的腿上，两人面对面激烈接吻。王俊凯喘息着一路啃咬到胸前，托在王源臀部的手向上用力，吸吮王源胸前的两粒。窗外的烟火映在王源白皙胸膛上的点点红痕，还能看见从下巴一路延伸的暧昧水迹。
    
    王源咬着下唇，承受着胸前的一波波快感，身体绷紧，不自觉地上下起伏。过多的快感几乎让他无法承受，后面空虚的一翕一合，湿的一塌糊涂。他把王俊凯推倒，跨坐在他腰上，湿润的后穴压迫吮.吸着对方的勃起，爽得王俊凯脸上迅速涌上一阵红潮。
    
    王俊凯着迷地看着在自己身上起伏的人。那张被万千粉丝追逐的容颜如今泛着粉红，眼角一片春意，湿润嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，吐出火热的气息。
    
    被情欲沾染的肉体。
    
    王源一手撑在王俊凯的胸前，一手扶着王俊凯的勃起，咬着下唇慢慢坐下，感觉身体一点一点被撑开，一直到底。巨大坚硬的阴jing在他体内跳动，几乎顶到了胃底，他忍住了干呕的反射，眼里迅速升起水雾。他试探着上下起伏，王俊凯硕大的前端缓慢地刮着空虚的内壁，带出了一波液体。
    
    王俊凯的身体绷紧了，王源的后面紧窒湿热，一阵阵地收缩，夹得他又涨大了几分，下身不受控制地向上顶弄起来。
    
    “嗯……啊！太深了……”
    
    王源被插到敏感处，浑身过电似的一抖，腰瞬间软了。他低下头看王俊凯，对方微皱着眉头紧抿着唇，半扯开的衬衫下面露出一小片结实的胸膛，借着烟花的火光能看见上面一层细密的薄汗，有种男人味儿的性感。
    
    王俊凯双手紧紧掐着王源的腰，下身像打桩似的直奔着王源的敏感处旋转研磨，直磨得王源像小猫似的低泣呻吟，后面紧紧咬着王俊凯那根不放，一双手也似要把王俊凯的肩膀挠出血来。
    
    两人的动作太大，车子前面摆的小金佛都跟着摇头晃脑起来。
    
    王俊凯这个姿势虽然进入得深，却不太爽利。他喘着粗气坐起来把王源放倒，几滴热汗从湿润的发尖甩下来，砸在了王源身上。两人的连接处随着动作变换着角度，顶的王源的内脏都似移了位，但他早就被插得浑身酥软好似一滩春水，也只是轻轻哼了一声就顺从地搂上了王俊凯的脖子，两条洁白修长的小腿搭在王俊凯肩上，整个人被他裹在了身下。
    
    王俊凯重新掌握了主动权，发了狠向前快速猛攻，一下一下撞在那一点，酸麻的快感像海潮一波一波拍上来，王源锁骨下面白皙的皮肤都蒸腾起粉色，牙齿紧咬着王俊凯的衣角，一声声带着泣音的呻吟都被闷在了布料里。
    
    王俊凯心疼，俯下头啄吻他的眼角嘴角说，“源源乖……叫出来。”说罢扯开了被咬的又湿又皱的衬衣角。
    
    王源白了他一眼，无奈没了说话的力气，只能颤抖着发出一声高过一声的呻吟。
    
    两人车震了快一小时，烟花早就放完了，空气里有淡淡的硫磺味道。
    
    王俊凯搂着王源，车后座不够宽敞，他只能趴在王源身上。
    
    “快下去，好沉。”王源气还没喘匀，哑着嗓子推王俊凯。
    
    王俊凯把毛茸茸的大脑袋埋在王源的肩窝，亲他的耳朵，“不要。”
    
    王源妥协，“那你先出来。”
    
    王俊凯坏笑着舔了舔他的脖子，上面的红晕还没退下去。“不能拔，不然东西流出来车子就脏了。”
    
    王源又是气又是羞，张嘴咬了王俊凯一口，偏过脸不理他。
    
    王俊凯像一只大狗似的地蹭着王源，声音闷闷的，“源源，爱你。”
    
    王源的心酸软了一下，用低不可闻的声音回应，“爱你。”
    
    一心一意，一生一世。
    
     
    
    4.
    “源源，下来吃饭！”王俊凯在楼下厨房扯着嗓子喊。
    
    王源半躺在小客厅柔软的布艺沙发上，嘴上说着“就来就来”，眼睛却一刻也没离开过电视屏幕。
    
    屏幕里的韩剧正进行到关键时刻，一对苦命的鸳鸯终于解开误会，男主角捧起了女主角的脸，嘴唇眼看着就要印上去……
    
    “王源儿！叫你多少次了！”王俊凯套着围裙，手里拎着个铲子，气势汹汹地推开小客厅的门。
    
    “哎呀，就一分钟，马上这集就结束咯。”王源敷衍道，看都没看王俊凯。
    
    屏幕里的两个人终于吻在了一起，一串晶莹的泪珠顺着女主角毫无瑕疵的侧脸滚落下来，定格成凄美的画面。
    
    片尾曲响起，下一集又要等到一周以后了。
    
    王源被这个凄美的吻虐的鼻子酸酸的，眼睛里也湿润起来，连忙用沙发上的抱枕捂住脸。
    
    “天天只顾着看电视，也不好好吃饭，你都瘦成什么样了……”王俊凯叉着腰站在沙发前面絮絮叨叨，“快起来了！”王俊凯伸手拉王源的抱枕。
    
    没想到王源一翻身子，用后脑勺面对着他，一副非暴力不合作的姿态。
    
    好么，真是被惯坏了！王俊凯只觉得怒火熊熊燃烧，一巴掌拍到王源屁股上。
    
    王源被这一下打的痛了，又牵动了昨天晚上王俊凯胡闹弄出的伤口，再加上因为虐心剧情产生的坏心情，终于爆发了。
    
    他一下子翻身坐起来，用力把抱枕扔到王俊凯脸上，嘴里喊道：“你烦死了！”
    
    话音还没落，他自己就好像受了天大委屈似得流下了眼泪，鼻子眼睛红通通的，嘴巴也扁起来，头发也一团乱，模样又丑又可怜。
    
    王俊凯无缘无故被扔了这么一下，本来打算好好发作一次，看到王源的委屈模样，再滔天的怒火也熄了。他无可奈何地长叹一口气，半跪下来摸王源的头发，“怎么哭了？”
    
    “你总唠叨我！”王源被王俊凯安慰，哭得更厉害了，打着嗝指控，“我都说了就等一分钟！”
    
    “好好好，对不起嘛。”王俊凯哭笑不得，把人搂进怀里哄道，“下次不会了。”
    
    王源嫌弃地推开他，“你身上都是油烟味儿，熏死了。”
    
    王俊凯简直被这个小祖宗磨得没了脾气，离得远了点，帮王源把眼泪鼻涕擦掉，温柔地问：“下来吃饭好不好？”
    
    王源撅嘴：“我要在这里吃。”
    
    王俊凯有点生气，没说话。
    
    王源没听到回应，感觉不妙，抬眼观察着王俊凯的表情：“我想边看电视边吃……”
    
    王俊凯的手停住了，看着王源的眼睛，严厉地说：“不行！这样你又吃不进去饭。”
    
    王源被凶到，眼睛又红起来，但是不敢再耍赖了，嘟囔道：“那我今天只吃半碗饭。”
    
    王俊凯没办法，只好应允：“好吧，那就多吃点菜。”
    
    王俊凯把卫生纸丢进垃圾桶，牵住王源的手，把他拉起来。
    
    “菜都要凉了。”王俊凯叹气。
    
    王源顺势站起来，在王俊凯脸上亲了亲。“凉了也好吃。”
    
    王俊凯摸摸脸，心里给自己点了根蜡。做男朋友做到保姆的份上，也是很可怜了。
    
    看我晚上不把你干到哭爹喊娘，王俊凯暗搓搓地想。
    
    当然他也只是想想而已。
    
    
    壁挂电视里播着江苏卫视的跨年晚会，王俊凯和王源依偎着躺在床上，窗外飘着零星的雪花，壁灯散发出柔和而温暖的光芒。
    
    “今年有你男神。”王源刷着微博说。
    
    “知道，微博上看到了。”王俊凯漫不经心回道。
    
    “觉得遗憾不？”王源问。
    
    王俊凯用回答媒体采访的语气装模作样地说，“是啊，没有见到杰伦前辈特别遗憾。”
    
    “……”王源抬起头看他。
    
    王俊凯挑眉，“你的女神也在，你不遗憾？”
    
    “我也遗憾！特别、特别遗憾！”王源强调。
    
    王俊凯绷不住笑了，“那不度蜜月了，回去看晚会吧。”
    
    王源撅嘴，“走吧！现在就收拾行李订机票！”
    
    王俊凯伸手抚抚王源的脑袋，搂得紧了紧。“你个傻子。”
    
    “你才傻，你全家都傻。”王源小声嘟囔，继续看手机。
    
    王俊凯也低头看他微博。“我全家傻，那你是我老婆，你也傻。”
    
    “哼。”王源对于两人对话的脑残程度一无所觉，反而因为王俊凯的变相表白高兴了一下。他克制住上扬的嘴角，给王俊凯看他微博下面的评论。
    
     
    
    TFMEN-王源V：啊…新的一年就要到了，祝大家元旦快乐，万事如意，梦想成真！[礼物][doge]
    
    12月31日  21:49  来自 KR iPhone
    
    收藏    转发9047293   评论6492303   赞12385470 
    
     
    
    老处男V：新年快乐！！新婚快乐！！蜜月愉♂快！！[doge][挤眼]   回复 赞21314
    
    源嘟嘟：新婚快乐，蜜月愉♂快！！[doge][挤眼]   回复 赞15921
    
    Ginroy：新婚快乐，蜜月愉♂快！！[doge][挤眼]   回复 赞11118
    
    ❤王炸的麻袋：新婚快乐，蜜月愉♂快！！[doge][挤眼]   回复 赞10521
    
    ……
    
     
    
    “这个符号是什么意思？为什么大家都用？中病毒了吗？”王源纳闷儿地问。
    
    王俊凯沉默了一会儿，“……也许是输入法的BUG。”他干巴巴地说。
    
    “哦……”王源没在意，把手机扔到一边，专心看晚会。
    
    王俊凯用手指轻轻拨弄他的头发，心不在焉地盯着电视屏幕。
    
    这帮猥琐的老阿姨！王俊凯心情复杂地想。这种话都发到评论里面，知不知道他压力很大啊…… 
    
    不过，既然是众望所归，盛情难却，他也不好拒绝粉丝们的要求对不对。
    
    于是王俊凯闲着的那只手偷偷摸摸地从床头柜拿出了一个套子放在枕头下面。
    
     
    王源正看得入神，王俊凯不知道发什么神经把手伸到他睡衣下面，冰得他浑身一抖。
    
    “好凉啊！你干嘛！“王源按住王俊凯的手。
    
    “干你。”王俊凯凑过来舔咬王源的耳垂和脖颈，手指滑到王源胸前，拨弄他的乳尖。
    
    王源正看得入神，王俊凯不知道发什么神经把手伸到他睡衣下面，冰得他浑身一抖。
    
    “好凉啊！你干嘛！“王源按住王俊凯的手。
    
    “干你。”王俊凯凑过来舔咬王源的耳垂和脖颈，手指滑到王源胸前，拨弄他的乳尖。
    
    王源其实想看节目，视线粘在电视屏幕上，就是不看王俊凯，身体却诚实地起了反应。熟悉的酥麻快感从颈侧和胸前传来，令他呼吸急促，腰肢酸软，四肢无力。
    
    王俊凯把王源的身子扳过来，按住他的后脑和他接吻。王源的嘴里有牙膏的薄荷味道，他长驱直入，狂野地吸吮王源的唇舌，舔舐他敏感的口腔内壁。
    
    王源被吻得晕头转向，被王俊凯的热情感染，开始回应起来，两个人的舌尖紧密交缠出啧啧的水声。
    
    “嗯……”王源迷迷糊糊地呻吟出声，手臂软软地搭在王俊凯肩膀上。王俊凯结束了这个吻，两个人的唇瓣分开时发出“啵”的一声，一行淫靡的水线顺着王源微张的唇角滑落下来。
    
    王俊凯熟练地扒下王源的睡衣睡裤，不到五秒王源就变得赤条条的了，白皙的胸膛上两颗嫣红的乳珠俏生生地挺立着，随着呼吸一起一伏。
    
    王俊凯翻身压到王源身上，埋头含住了王源的乳珠舔咬，手伸到他腿间揉捏。
    
    王源的眼里泛起泪光，脸颊和脖颈上涌起了一片粉色的情潮，身体不自觉地在王俊凯手下扭动，发出一声声无意识的低吟：“嗯……啊……”
    
    王俊凯的下面硬得发痛，他抬起头亲了亲王源泛红的眼角，吮走了一滴将落未落的泪珠。“我进去了，源源？”
    
    王源紧咬下唇喘息着，闭着眼睛点了点头。
    
    王俊凯拿过润滑剂挤了一滩在手心，把王源的腿架到肩膀上，手伸到王源股间。王源已经情动，入口松软湿润，王俊凯湿滑的手指轻松地探了进去，耐心地在内壁上按压扩张。
    
    王源被进入的时候低哼了一声，只觉得王俊凯在他体内抽动的手指带来一阵一阵越来越强烈的酥痒，他的身体空虚地收紧，渴求着什么东西来狠狠地摩擦。
    
    王源的手难耐地抓紧了床单又松开，握住王俊凯的手臂：“进来。”
    
    下一瞬，炙热的硬物就冲了进来，一下子进到最深处，顶得王源悬空的腰像脱水的鱼一样弹动着，前端稀稀落落地射了好久，全喷在了王俊凯的小腹上。
    
    王俊凯被王源层层叠叠的肉壁长时间地吮吸压迫着，精关几乎要失守。他努力平复，好一阵子没动，然后才缓缓前后抽插起来。王源还在高潮的余韵当中，随着王俊凯的动作时高时低地呻吟。
    
    两人中途换了一次姿势，直到王源累极哭闹，王俊凯才浑身是汗地在他体内射了出来。
    
    
    等王源在他怀里睡熟了，王俊凯才拿起冷落了一整晚的手机，发了一条微博。
    
     
    
    TFMEN-王俊凯V：谢谢大家的祝福，蜜月很愉♂快，也祝大家新年快乐！[doge][挤眼]
    
    1月1日 00:45 来自 KR iPhone
    
    
    6.
    蜜月这几周，王俊凯和王源这对夫夫除了睡就是吃，满面春风，一身轻松。
    
    今天也不例外，吃了丰盛的晚餐后，两人早早地就洗漱回房了。
    
    王源从卧室角落的体重秤上下来，闷闷不乐地爬上床。
    
    “我好像胖了......”
    
    王俊凯正戴着眼镜看杨咪咪的新剧，闻言心不在焉地说道，“胖点好，你太瘦了。”
    
    王源捏捏自己的胳膊，又伸出手观察自己的手指。
    
    好像肉是变多了一点......手背上都有小小的肉坑了。
    
    他掀开自己的睡衣，露出白白嫩嫩的小肚子。
    
    他伸出手指戳了戳。软软的，像奶油一样，手指一按就陷下去一个坑。
    
    好玩！王源兴致盎然地揉搓起来，一会儿左右扯，一会儿上下扯，一会儿又像揉面一样挤作一团，可怜的肚皮哪曾遭受过这般蹂躏，不一会儿就泛红了。
    
    王俊凯转过头来，正看到王源把肚脐四周的肉挤到一起，形成了个可笑的皱巴巴的嘴。
    
    “......好玩吗？”王俊凯摘了眼镜无奈问道。
    
    王源委屈地指指自己肚皮，“你看嘛，我肚子好大。”
    
    王俊凯把手贴到王源布满指印的小肚子上，沉吟了片刻。
    
    王源眼巴巴地瞅着，以为王俊凯要发表什么高谈阔论了。
    
    王俊凯高深莫测地搓着下巴问说，“你怀孕了。”
    
    话音刚落，电视里就传出一声太监特有的尖细声音，“恭喜娘娘，贺喜娘娘，您有喜啦！”
    
    王俊凯努力控制表情，还是没忍住，笑倒在床上。
    
    王源气得捶他的背:“神经病！”
    
    然后转转眼珠，学电视里的杨咪咪掐着嗓子说，“给本宫拖出去阉了！”
    
    王俊凯被王源的大力捶得直咳嗽，“阉了我，你饿了怎么办？”
    
    王源冷笑，“嘴长在我身上，还能饿死不成？”
    
    王俊凯贫道，“我说的是你下面的小嘴。”
    
    王源反应过来，脸上一红，一脚把王俊凯踹下床，“我要吃布丁！给我拿来！”
    
    王俊凯揉揉屁股站起来，“好好好，孕妇最大。”
    
    一个枕头砸到了他身上。
    
    
    7.
    王俊凯和王源去了内蒙古，夏季的呼伦贝尔柔和而生机勃勃，敞篷跑车行驶在看不到尽头的草原公路上，满目的蓝天绿野令人心旷神怡。
    
    当晚两人宿在牧民的蒙古包里，新奇的陈设和极具民族特色的食物让王源兴奋不已。王俊凯心中也很舒畅，情不自禁地哼起了久违的《自由飞翔》。
    
    晚饭过后，夜幕降临，草原沉寂下来，只听得到四处高亢的蝉鸣声。
    
    王源说：“好不容易来一次，我们出去逛逛吧！”
    
    王俊凯说：“大晚上荒无人烟，有什么可逛的。”
    
    王源不服气：“重庆都看不到星星，我想看草原上的星星。”
    
    王俊凯想了想，好像有些道理，于是穿上外套陪他出去了。
    
    深蓝的夜幕上繁星点点，横亘着一条璀璨的银河。
    
    王源瞪圆了眼睛，“哇，好美啊！我看到北斗七星了！”
    
    王俊凯背着手仰着脖，也沉浸在大自然的壮丽奇观之中。
    
    两个人就这么愣愣地望了会儿天，脖子酸痛，也没看出什么名堂。王源觉得身上似乎有些痒痒的，伸手挠了挠。
    
    “我想去河边转转。”他指着远处的灌木说。
    
    王俊凯犹豫了一下，答应了：“嗯，不能走太远。”
    
    他们向着流水声行进，草甸踩上去发出咯吱咯吱的响声。
    
    “好痒啊！”王源像个猴子似的四处挠起来，“你帮我看看，身上痒。”
    
    王俊凯伸手摸了摸，触感不太对，拿出手机照了照。
    
    “……好像是被蚊子咬了？”王俊凯迟疑。
    
    痒意越来越重，王源简直五内俱焚，多动症似的挠完胳膊挠大腿，王俊凯借着手机的光看了看，很多地方都红肿了一大片，白嫩的皮肤都被挠出了血痕。
    
    “别挠了！”王俊凯厉声呵斥，“都挠破了。”
    
    王源快哭了：“可是好痒好痒好痒啊啊啊啊啊——”
    
    王俊凯无奈，制住他的手帮他揉起来，免得他下手太重挠伤自己。
    
    王源难受地扭着身子，“脖子那也痒。”
    
    王俊凯的手指在他脖子上搓了搓。
    
    “大腿上也痒！”
    
    王俊凯的另一只手掐了掐他的大腿根。
    
    “嗯嗯嗯——背上痒！”
    
    王俊凯只好把他环在怀里，双手四处游移，搓完这里揉那里，好不忙活。
    
    王俊凯怕他皮肤破了留疤，用的力气很小，对王源身上越来越激烈的痒意来说简直是杯水车薪，一旦手指离开就更加剧烈地难受起来，痒得都开始痛了。王俊凯的双手所到之处，那种似痒似痛的感觉非但没有减轻，另一种熟悉的麻痒反而泛了上来，憋得王源气喘吁吁，靠在他身上不断磨蹭。
    
    王源不再叫唤，王俊凯心中奇怪，拿出手机照了照他的脸。
    
    “你脸怎么这么红？”他问。
    
    王源咬咬牙，手臂环上王俊凯的脖子吻了上去。
    
    王俊凯有些惊讶于他的主动，搂紧了他的腰回应，感到怀中的身体热切地迎合着，王源半勃的下体磨蹭着他的大腿。
    
    王俊凯的舌尖划过了他的上牙膛，王源轻哼一声软了下来，月光下的脸蛋泛起了潮红。
    
    王源难得这么主动，王俊凯也兴奋起来，按住他的后脑加深了吻，另一只手急切地在王源的脊背、腰肢上游走，不一会儿两个人就气喘吁吁，心跳如擂鼓。王俊凯看到王源因为情欲而润湿的眼睛望向他，心有所感，手指试探地揉了揉他的屁股。
    
    王源沉浸在亲吻中，颤了一下，溢出了一声细不可闻的呻吟。
    
    有戏。王俊凯心想，顺着王源的嘴角舔吻下去，停在锁骨凹陷处吸吮。
    
    王源仰起头颤抖着喘息，手指攥紧了王俊凯的T恤，下面已经完全硬起了，时不时地戳在王俊凯的腿上。
    
    蒸腾的欲火和浑身难耐的痒意刺激着他的神经，他急不可耐地推开了还在自己胸前耕耘的王俊凯，白皙修长的手指熟练地解开了他的裤腰带。
    
    王俊凯意会，三下五除二也把王源的裤子脱了下来，露出了他前端亮晶晶的阴茎。王源的配合让他有些控制不住力道，粗暴地把王源翻了个身，箍住他的腰就顶了进去。
    
    王源此时手撑着膝盖，血液都冲到了头上，几乎能听得到血管里奔腾的血流声。后方被王俊凯湿润而坚硬的下体缓缓撑开，快感涌上来，让他的膝盖有些发软。
    
    全根没入。王俊凯停了一会儿，小幅度地撞击起来，次次顶进王源身体最深处。
    
    月光直射在王源瘦削的脊背上，锋利的蝴蝶骨几乎反着光。王俊凯着迷地抚摸王源的背，捞起他的胸让他站起来，吻上了他柔嫩的颈侧。
    
    王源微微张开嘴，随着王俊凯幅度越来越大的冲撞低声呻吟，他浑身发软又无处着力，整个人全靠王俊凯箍着他腰身的手站着。王俊凯知道怎样让他舒服，敏感处被旋转着摩擦，快感像洪水一样在他的四肢百骸沸腾，和被蚊子咬的刺痒一起，激得他浑身颤抖，意乱情迷。
    
    但在这快感中似乎还有些奇怪的感觉混了进来，从他的脚趾脚踝上蜿蜒而上，他下意识地低头看去——
    
    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”王源尖叫起来，“毛毛虫！”
    
    王俊凯突然被夹紧，又痛又爽地闷哼了一声。“什么？”
    
    王源也不顾王俊凯还被他含在身体里，跳着脚叫喊：“毛毛虫顺着我的腿爬上来了！”
    
    王俊凯的子孙根差点因为王源的动作撅折了。他恼怒地抱紧了王源的腰，“别动！”
    
    王源头皮发麻，浑身汗毛都竖起来了，他使劲蹬着腿，试图把小腿上的虫子甩下去。
    
    王俊凯的东西随着他的动作在他体内滑动，他觉得腰眼一麻，有射精的冲动，只好先拔出来。只听啵的一声，王源后面流出了一些透明的液体，顺着大腿滑了下去。
    
    王源的下体还高高翘着，他抓狂地跺着脚：“怎么这么多虫子！我不要在这里做了！”
    
    王俊凯长叹了一声，回头目测这里到蒙古包的距离。
    
    不是特别远，还可以接受。
    
    他忍着高涨的欲火和怒火匆匆把下体塞进裤子里，又帮王源穿戴整齐，拉起他的手狂奔起来。王源也知道他忍得难受，默不作声地跟着他跑，鼓胀的阴茎在内裤里摩擦着，他满脸通红，喘得更厉害了。
    
    还没跑到蒙古包，王俊凯就单手解开了裤腰带；刚钻进去，他就把裤子踢到一边，手忙脚乱气喘吁吁地扒下了王源的裤子。王源也把自己和王俊凯上衣脱掉，两个人急切地在脱衣服的间隙接着吻，四肢交缠着滚到了羊毛毯上。
    
    王俊凯眼睛都红了，急不可耐，抬起王源的一条腿就冲了进去。温暖紧窒的包裹让他英俊的脸上涌起一阵情潮，他享受地闭上了眼睛。
    
    王源松软而空虚的后方终于被填满，发出了一声长长的舒服的呻吟。激烈的快感再次降临，他控制不住地挠了一把王俊凯宽阔的肩背。王俊凯开始了狂风暴雨式的抽插，刚刚经历过剧烈跑动的心脏在他胸腔里又急又重地跳着，他的耳朵里是轰隆隆血液奔流的巨响，快感在攀升，高潮临近——
    
    王俊凯握住了王源的手与他十指相扣，脊背上的肌肉绷紧，和王源一起达到了前所未有的高潮，射精的时间持续了好久。
    
    “我爱你。”他脱力地趴在王源耳边说。
    
    “快起来，我浑身痒死了。”王源虚弱地回答道。
    
    
    8.
    落日的余辉把世界染成了橙红，王炸夫夫懒洋洋地躺在温暖的露台上，身上仅着内裤，远远望去一深一浅一棕一白，好像海尔兄弟。
    
    王俊凯翻了个身，从睡梦中醒来，推推身旁还在打呼的王源：“别睡了。”
    
    王源迷迷糊糊地发出一声猪哼，揉揉眼睛，“啊，都晚上了。”
    
    王俊凯眯起眼睛远眺，海天交接处，夕阳缓慢地沉下，在海面上留下了熔金般的光芒。
    
    “去海边玩不？”王俊凯问。
    
    王源也欣赏着这壮丽的景象，挠了挠肚皮说：“走吧。”
    
     
    
    沙子还残留着白日的灼热，王源拎着拖鞋跳脚：“好烫啊！”
    
    王俊凯加快了步伐：“你脚丫子太嫩。”
    
    两人走到海边踩水，永恒的潮汐涌起又退去，轻柔地抚慰着他们的脚趾。
    
    王源把拖鞋扔到一边，慢慢走进海里，海水温和地托起了他的手臂。他一个猛子扎进水里，片刻后冒出头，抹了把脸，笑嘻嘻地望过来。橘色的日光将他脸上细小的绒毛照得分毫毕现，他的眼睛里好像荡漾着一泓温暖的湖水。
    
    王俊凯对他微笑，坐在沙滩上抱起膝盖，凝望着远处缓缓行进的邮轮。
    
    夕阳跳动着在海面上投下一道红色的微光，终于沉下去了。
    
    王源玩够了，浑身湿漉漉地爬上岸，力竭地扑倒在王俊凯身边。“你怎么不下水？”
    
    王俊凯安静地说：“我在思考。”
    
    “思考啥？”
    
    “思考你为什么这么傻。”他的眼神深邃。
    
    “啊？”王源愣了愣，啪地打了他一巴掌。“什么鬼！”
    
    王俊凯咧开嘴笑起来，露出了虎牙。王源从后面抱住他毛茸茸的脑袋使劲往下压，被王俊凯狠狠咬了一口手臂。
    
    王源嗷地痛叫了一声，“你是狗啊！竟然咬人！”
    
    王俊凯拽着他的手臂把他撂倒，一翻身坐在他肚子上，“我是老虎。”他舔了舔嘴唇，“你是兔子。”
    
    王源被他沉重的身体压得喘不上气动弹不得，只能老老实实地躺在他身下。
    
    天色渐黑，王源的视线有些模糊，但他已经和王俊凯相处了太久，能够清楚地在脑海里描绘他的轮廓。大眼睛，高鼻梁，小嘴巴，巴掌脸，好可爱，咋看咋稀罕！王源美滋滋地想。这么好看的人是我的！哦，感谢天，感谢地，感谢命运让我们相遇。
    
    “你又发什么呆呢？”王俊凯好笑的问。
    
    王源回过神来，抬起膝盖顶了他一下，“你才是兔子，我是龙！”
    
    王俊凯揉搓他软乎乎的耳朵，“你是青蛙，我是王子。”
    
    “我有时候也是王子！”王源急忙辩解，耳朵红彤彤的发着热。
    
    王俊凯好像笑了一声，从他身上翻下来。“然后王子和王子幸福地过完了一生。”
    
    王源反应了一会儿才消化完这句话的意思，眼睛亮晶晶地趴在王俊凯膝前。
    
    “王俊凯，我特别特别喜欢你。”他认真地说。
    
    王俊凯低下头看着他的眼睛：“嗯，我也特别特别喜欢你。”
    
    王源抿着嘴低下头抓沙子玩，又忍不住咧开了嘴。
    
    就知道你喜欢我喜欢的不行。所以我也勉强喜欢你一下啦！
    
    王俊凯见他害羞就想使坏，捧起沙子把他的小腿埋住。王源也不甘示弱地反击，身旁的沙滩被他掏得坑坑洼洼，还混了几条海带铺到了王俊凯腿上。
    
    “王源你幼不幼稚。”王俊凯假装生气地推王源的肩，“你把我的衣服都搞脏咯！”
    
    王源笑得直抽抽，响亮的笑声惊起了好几只海鸥。
    
    “你声音好大！”王俊凯嫌弃道。
    
    “反正也没人。”王源撅嘴。
    
    两个人的视线对在一起，光线昏暗又暧昧，耳边是沙沙的海浪声，天地间仿佛只余下他们二人……
    
    气氛和时机正好，王俊凯的目光下移，然后向前倾身，吻住了王源的嘴唇。
    
    这一吻本该恬静又美好，完美地再现王俊凯的文艺幻想，但王源是个实在人，刚才的笑意还没过呢，亲到一半就忍不住嘎嘎大笑起来。
    
    王俊凯黑着脸退开，“你笑什么？”
    
    “等我一哈儿！”王源笑弯了腰朝他摆手，“我笑一会儿就好！”
    
    王俊凯无奈地翻了个白眼，躺下来枕着手臂看星星。天色渐沉，海风轻柔地拂过他的刘海。
    
    王源自己捂着肚子笑了半天，终于把刚才憋的笑意用光了，转过身推推王俊凯的手臂：“我好啦~”
    
    王俊凯面瘫着不说话。
    
    王源眨眨眼睛，趴到他身上和他鼻尖相抵。“亲亲。”他啄了一下王俊凯的嘴巴。
    
    距离太近，王源两个又黑又圆的瞳仁有点向中间聚拢的趋势，呆呆的。
    
    和他计较什么呢，王俊凯心想。
    
    小傻子。
    
    于是这次王源再凑过来的时候他就没再拒绝。王源的嘴唇很软也很肉感，唇珠嘟起，很适合接吻，王俊凯的舌尖绕着他的上唇打转了好久，才探了进去。
    
    这一吻漫长又缠绵，分开的时候，天色已经全黑了。
    
    王俊凯不舍地轻吻王源潮红的脸，“我想做了。”
    
    王源还晕乎乎地沉浸在刚才的吻里，吓了一跳，“啊？”
    
    王俊凯的嘴唇若即若离地移过他的侧脸和耳垂，“做吧。”他含糊地说。
    
    王源磕磕巴巴地说，“可是，可是这里是外面啊……”
    
    王俊凯已经移动到了他的脖子上，虎牙擦过他的动脉，引得他身体一阵阵颤栗。“反正也没人。你说的。”王俊凯的声音好像有点委屈。
    
    “啊……那好吧……”王源迟疑。
    
    王俊凯得了允许，手立刻不安分地伸进了他半湿的背心，在他光滑的脊背上抚摸，牙齿也稍微用力嵌进了他的皮肤。
    
    王源向来对他的技巧没什么抵抗力，软软地被他推倒在沙子上。细腻的沙子摩擦着他光裸白嫩的皮肤，有些刺痛的快意。
    
    王俊凯承载了无数星光的眸子专注地望进他的眼睛，好像诉说着千言万语；他清晰地感觉到王俊凯在他体内温柔的律动，像潮汐涌上沙滩一样轻柔，又像海浪拍击岩礁那样猛烈。
    
    让他的灵魂都跟着沉到了海底。 
    
    
    9.
    王源这个小伙儿特别招人稀罕，性格好，成天乐呵呵的，平生几大爱好不过吃、睡、玩耳。
    时日久了，他身上的肉就像棉花糖一样软绵下来，白嫩弹手肉嘟嘟，直让王俊凯摸着爱不释手。但他自己却对现状很是不满意，立志要练出八块腹肌，并晒成比王俊凯还黑的健康古铜色。
    
    这天吃完了午饭，他又懒洋洋地趴在阳台的沙滩椅上打瞌睡，自称“美黑”，实则养膘。
    
    王俊凯在健身房里跑步，眼见着王源光着身子在太阳下面曝晒，白花花的后背像珍珠一样泛着温润的光泽，不由心中一动，眯起了眼睛。
    
    好热。
    
    王源不适地皱了皱眉。
    
    这种热不像是太阳晒的，倒像是从身体里烧出去的；而在遍布全身的火热中，却有一处地方是清凉的，粘腻的凉丝丝的膏体正顺着探进他身体的手指被抹了进去。
    
    王源一惊。
    
    一股细微的麻痒从后穴中生出来，像千百只蚂蚁一样从那个部位顺着血管爬满全身轻轻啃噬，又像无数的绒毛在他的皮肤上轻柔地拂过，从骨髓中蔓延出来的酥麻让他浑身的筋骨都舒服地叹息着瘫软下来，内脏里像是有羽毛在搔挠似的痉挛着挤到了一起。
    
    王源喘息着睁开眼睛向后看去。“你干嘛？”他试图撑起身子跪起来，但手臂就像抽去了骨头一样软得抬不起来。
    
    王俊凯正骑在他腿上专心致志地抹着，见他含着一泓春水的眼波望过来，露出一个邪笑：“准备干你。”
    
    “你发什么疯！”王源气得大骂，但还没等他把话说完，王俊凯的手指已经伸了进去在他痒得不住收缩的内壁上刮了一圈。
    
    王俊凯的指甲划过了湿热紧窒软成一片的内里，王源浑身哆嗦了一下，控制不住地低喘了一声，整个下半身都酥了。
    
    王俊凯俯下身在他蝴蝶骨上亲了一口，舌尖顺着骨头的凸起缓缓舔过，王源感觉到他灼热的勃竉起滑过了他的腿间。
    
    “你……呃……抹什么呢？”麻痒越来越难以忍受，王源难耐地在沙滩椅上扭蹭着身体，妄图获取哪怕是一丝一毫的慰藉，但王俊凯坏心地捉住了他的双手反剪到背上，让他想要自己抚慰都不能。
    
    后穴感觉如此空虚，自发地缠绕挽留着王俊凯的手指，高热湿滑的软肉层层叠叠地含吮着，渴求着王俊凯的触碰。
    
    王俊凯没回答，手指轻车熟路地探到了他体内的要害，轻轻挠了一下。
    
    “嗯……”王源侧过脸咬着下唇，咽下了一声即将破口而出的呻吟，浑身因为突然窜升的快感而战栗，随着王俊凯手指的动作而扭动翻腾。
    
    王俊凯看到他脸上浮起的晕红的情潮渐渐蔓到胸口，眼神深了，低头舔过他的耳廓，轻轻啃噬他通红的耳垂。
    
    “别玩了，……快进来。”王源微张开嘴喘着气，因为无处释放的爬满全身的酥麻快感颤抖不已，后穴节奏地收缩着，前面也湿的一塌糊涂。
    
    王俊凯笑了。“这就来。”他在王源耳畔吐着气，声音低沉又性感，王源咬着嘴唇闭上了眼睛。
    
    王俊凯抽出手指，早就酥痒难耐的后穴突然被摩擦，猛地收紧了，啵的一声，一波透明的水液顺着王俊凯的手指被带了出来。突如其来的激烈快感令王源头皮发炸叫不出声，他的腰绷紧了弓起，又慢慢落回原地。
    
    王俊凯早就忍耐不住，握紧王源的胯沉下腰，前端刚探入甬道就被热情的软肉箍紧吮吸，爽得他呼吸颤抖，几乎没用什么力，就被王源自发地吸了进去，龟竉头顶进他体内最深处滑腻炙热的所在，王源的甬道像套子一样分几环紧紧挤压按摩着他，电流在脊背上乱窜，王俊凯浑身僵硬，表情都有些扭曲，差点被夹出来。
    
    硕大的滚烫的蘑菇头顶在最敏感的地方研磨，王源的腰软得像面条一样微微发颤，再也忍不住发出细弱的呻吟，仰起颈子轻轻喘息，露出了锁骨。
    
    待王俊凯适应了王源体内的紧热，就大开大合用力动作起来，脊背的肌肉因为他的动作绷紧移动，握着王源胯骨的手用力得泛了白，热硬的蘑菇头次次狠狠刮过王源瘙痒难耐的内壁，激起一波震颤的酥麻快感，但愈演愈烈的痒意似乎没有尽头，不断从高热的身体内部漫上来，折磨得王源不断缠绕挽留着王俊凯。王俊凯会意地提起他的腰次次重重顶上他最柔软的内部，激烈的感觉从两人相接的地方窜上后脑，王源越来越拔高的呻吟变了调，大腿根酸麻打颤，脚趾都跟着蜷缩起来。
    
    就在快感越堆越高马上就要登顶的前一秒，王俊凯突然停了下来撑在他身上喘息，一滴热汗流到他下巴上。王源被吊在半空，前面硬得发痛，鼠蹊部一片酸麻，精潮马上就要喷涌而出就差临门一脚，扭动着身体呻吟都带上了哭腔：“快点……”
    
    王俊凯在他耳旁粗重喘着气：“等会儿。”他下身的动作暂停，手却游弋着滑过王源瘦削白皙毫无瑕疵的脊背，印下了几个灼热的吻。
    
    快感的潮水在最高点慢慢退下，王源绝望地试图自己摆动腰肢，被王俊凯压制住了。王俊凯绷紧了身体缓慢地动了两下，激得王源体内的瘙痒感越发难耐，紧紧缠吸着他不放。
    
    两人身体相接的地方早就湿成一片，王源体内烫得不行，嫩肉软成一了滩水痴缠，王俊凯渐渐加快速度，再次顶撞到王源体内最深处。
    
    还未完全褪去的快感的浪潮又被推动着高涨且比之前更加强烈，王源再也控制不住眼睛里的水意，随着王俊凯越来越重的动作绷紧了身体，马上就要达到高潮——
    
    王俊凯再次停下了，下身在王源不断痉挛着收紧体内跳动着，显然也不太好受，撑在他身上的身体满布着热汗。
    
    “让我射！”王源受不了地扭动着身体试图脱力王俊凯的压制，从快感最顶峰再次滑落的空虚感几乎让他崩溃，浑身都泛起了潮红，双腿微微地打着颤。
    
    王俊凯眼睛都红了，也不再说话，等到王源的感觉褪得差不多了才捞起他的腰狠狠插入，这一次不再半途停止，王源快感一路飙升，高潮来得猛烈之极，起码射了半分钟，射完后失神了好半天一动不动，魂差点跟着射出去，过了好久才感到一波波的热液喷射到还在余韵中痉挛着的内壁上。
    
    
    10.
    婚假结束，明早就要回去工作了，王源蔫头耷脑，玩不进游戏吃不进零食，闷闷不乐了一整天。
    王俊凯急着把电视剧补完，捧着平板在沙发上摊成个煎饼，沉浸其中，忘乎所以。王源故意跺着脚从他身边走过了好多次，动静闹得挺大，却半分注意力都没得到。
    屏幕里杨咪咪的大乳房呼之欲出，王源气得牙痒痒，重重坐到了王俊凯浑圆有弹性的小屁股上。“好无聊，”他哼唧，“起来陪我打游戏。”
    王俊凯不耐烦地撅了撅屁股。“哎，马上就看完了，你消停一会儿好不好。”
    惨遭拒绝，王源大声叹了口气，恹恹地趴到王俊凯背上，越过他的肩膀看女演员们的各式胸脯。“太肥。”他简明扼要地点评道。
    王俊凯以为他说的是杨咪咪，顿时不太高兴：“就你瘦行了吧。——你骨头硌到我了！”
    王源赖在他身上不情愿地挪了挪。王俊凯肉嘟嘟的屁股被他挤压着，触感非常好。“要是他身上别的地方也像屁股这么软和就好了。”他暗想，把玩王俊凯柔顺的短发。
    实际上王俊凯身上确实有一处难以置信的柔软。王源支起身子盯着对方脊背上美妙的凹陷下去的所在，用手比量着。
    睡衣在手指的压力下皱起，王俊凯的一把纤腰被王源两手合抱住，平滑的肌肉紧实而服帖。王源回忆起他跳舞时衬衫下隐约透出的弯折自如的腰线，咽了口口水。
    居然还有点性感……他不服气地想，偷偷掀起睡衣吃王俊凯的豆腐。
    这时电视剧终于演完了，强迫症患者王俊凯松了口气。这时他才感觉到王源将近百斤的体重沉甸甸地压在他腰上，差点把晚饭顶出来，屁股上也有种微妙的触感……
    “王源儿！你蛋压到我了！”王俊凯怒道，翻身的时候差点把王源甩下去。
    王源坐在他肚皮上嘿嘿一笑，一手制住他的肩膀一手在他腰上乱挠。王俊凯到底没绷住，两个大男人在狭窄的沙发上闹成了一团。
    直到王源笑得气喘吁吁直讨饶王俊凯才停下，双腿交缠，手肘抵在王源胸前。灯光很温暖，假期最后的几小时似乎没什么可做，两人纠缠的吐息急促而热烈，杏眼和桃花眼对视了一秒，彼此心意相通，王俊凯不由分说吻了上去。
    几乎是双唇相接的刹那，王源就逸出了一声满足的叹息，手臂环上了王俊凯的背。他的内脏正因为即将发生的事情兴奋地颤抖，而王俊凯细致地舔过他口腔的舌头也传递着浓浓的情色意味。
    不一会儿王源就硬得受不了了，主动退出了这个脱离控制的吻，一手伸到下面试图抚慰自己。
    王俊凯怎会同意，捉住他的手放到嘴边，开始舔舐他修长而骨节分明的手指。粉色软滑的舌尖从敏感的指尖一直滑到根部，又被全部含入口中吸吮。
    王源看得目不转睛，几乎忘了呼吸。王俊凯舔得专心致志，长而翘的睫毛温柔地垂下去，像一把小刷子在他心尖挠了挠。锋锐的酥痒快感从手指一路披荆斩棘到小腹，一阵热潮涌上了王源的双颊。
    “别……别舔了。”王源哑声道。过度积累的感觉让他不由自主的痉挛了一下，手指缩回了手心。“受不了。”
    王俊凯勾起一边嘴角笑了一下，配合他汗湿的发尖和晕红的脸，真是性感得不行。王源后面已经有点湿了，又羞于主动开口，只好不知所措地看着他。
    这种像小鹿一样纯真而诱惑的神态激发了王俊凯的欲望。他单手扒下王源的裤子，探到后面摸了摸。入口湿滑，紧紧攀附着他的手指。
    “湿成这样。”王俊凯在王源耳边轻声道，语气中有些恶意的调笑。纵然知道这只是床笫情趣，王源的脸还是羞耻得涨红了。
    但已经习惯了情事的身体本能却和理智背道而驰，在他自己反应过来之前，王源的双腿已经为王俊凯微微敞开。
    王俊凯匆匆戴上了套子。进去的时候阻碍不大，王源的身体堪称热情地接纳吸附着他，高热而软糯的紧窒让王俊凯有些控制不住自己的表情。
    插到底的时候，两个人都闷哼了一声，王俊凯大口喘着气，额角蜿蜒下一道汗水。
    “真紧。”他使坏地在王源耳旁吹气道。“夹得我好爽。”
    王源努力适应着内壁被撑开挤入的奇特感觉，被王俊凯这样一说又不由自主地紧缩了一下，爽得王俊凯倒抽了一口冷气，一下下狠狠顶进甬道深处，旋转着角度研磨王源敏感的腺体，不一会儿里面就漫起了水意。
    插入越来越顺利，两个人都有些情难自抑，王源高热的身体已经化成了一滩水。王俊凯次次凿进他体内敏感的软肉绞磨，直爽得他浑身酥麻不住颤抖，腿间濡湿一片。王俊凯做得忘情，俯身与他接吻，下身动作不停角度却更加刁钻，刺激得王源忍无可忍尖叫出声，高潮铺天盖地袭来，断断续续射了好久。
    王俊凯被他高潮时规律的痉挛按摩得舒爽至极，也不顾及套子滑落，绷紧身体在王源体内射了出来。
    
    “套子掉了。”王源气喘道，声音酥软。余韵还在身体流淌，他懒懒地趴在沙发上，感觉王俊凯的东西正在他体内软下去。
    “嗯。没事。”王俊凯吻了吻他汗湿的脖颈，脸上的潮红还没有退下。
    “拿出来，不然会掉进里面。”王源闭上了眼睛。后面黏糊糊的，想必是王俊凯做到一半又把套子弄掉内射了。
    王俊凯不情不愿起身，半跪在他身后用手指探了进去。
    他自己的体液流出来沾了一手，可是套子却不见踪影。王俊凯有点心慌，曲起中指在他体内四处探查。
    反复揉按了几次，王俊凯刚想抽出手，就听见王源发出了一声短促的呻吟，湿滑的内壁绞缠上来裹紧了他的手指。
    看到王源舒服，王俊凯又有点硬了，手指也不再着意套子，开始四处作起怪来。王源想回身制住他的手，不料王俊凯直接用手指抵住了他的要害揉捻，阵阵翻腾快意涌向四肢，不多时王源就软得不成样子，双唇打颤，低吟不止。
    王俊凯轻吻他发旋，下身毫无阻力地再次挤了进去。这次他慢工出细活，一柄铁锤专挑王源要害之处来回搔磨，力气恰巧挑动情欲又不能解渴，点滴积累的快感把王源吊得老高，内壁自发缠紧摩擦妄图获取更多快慰，但王俊凯偏要磨着他，直把王源欺负的轻声尖叫啜泣，前后都湿的一塌糊涂。
    “这么多水，肯定能把套子冲出来了。”王俊凯捻着王源乳尖道，闭了闭眼忍过王源体内又一阵的强烈痉挛。
    王源被他做得腿脚发软哭叫不止，连着射了好几次，理智在欲海中沉沉浮浮，哪还记得消失在他身体里的套子。
    
    万万没想到王俊凯的小蛮腰竟有这等威力啊。
    
    
    
    附赠短文 1.打啵
    
    感觉这篇的风格，很……复古……有点像很久前写的挠痒痒系列hhh
    
    夏日的午后，两人一起自习，小小的卧室安静得可以听到呼吸声。
    
    不过只有王源在学习而已，王俊凯正支着下巴饶有趣味地注视着王源的一举一动。
    
    王源认真思考的时候，粉色的嘴巴会微微嘟起来，在阳光照耀下反射着柔光，几乎半透明。王俊凯知道它的触感。柔软、温暖、脆弱、鲜嫩，像花瓣一样。
    
    这勾起了他上一次用舌尖细细品尝王源的回忆。也许是他真的技巧不错，也许是王源过于敏感，他唇舌每一个细微的动作似乎都能激起王源强烈的反应：轻轻的喘息，呜咽，从喉咙里溢出的颤抖的声音。
    
    王俊凯有点口干舌燥，内脏不舒服地抽紧，又像是有根羽毛在搔挠胃底。
    
    “王源儿。”他听见自己用低哑的嗓音说。
    
    “嗯？”对面的男生鼻音浓重地回了一声，头已经转了过来眼睛还黏在题目上，眉头可爱又困惑地皱着，凌乱的刘海半遮住一只眼睛。
    
    王俊凯抬起手帮他把头发拨开，手指划过了王源的睫毛，令他条件反射地眨了眨眼。“什么？”
    
    王俊凯没说话，指尖顺着他的脸颊滑下来，微微抬了抬他的下巴，视线牢牢锁定在他的嘴巴上。
    
    这样的暗示已经很明显了。王源情不自禁抿起了嘴向后退了一点，感觉下巴快被他的视线烧出个洞。
    
    已经不知道接过多少次吻了，但每次王俊凯威胁地靠近，王源还是会紧张。虽然他心底知道——王俊凯幼稚、自负、孩子气、爱逞强，但他还是会被对方伪装出来的王者气势征服，心甘情愿地顺从他，迁就他，配合他青涩莽撞又小心翼翼的尝试。
    
    想到这里，王源后退的动作就慢了一点，被突然倾身过来的王俊凯逮了个正着。
    
    “做作业呢……”王源推拒着王俊凯小声咕哝，回避他凑过来的脸，“干嘛啊你。”
    
    王俊凯握住了他的肩膀制住了他的反抗。“课间休息。”他覆在他耳边悄声说，温暖的气流喷洒在王源耳侧，他耳垂上细小的绒毛立了起来。
    
    王俊凯稍稍离远了一些盯着王源的耳朵。他的耳朵真软，耳垂洁白，耳尖却是通红的，能看到里面细细的血管，让他心痒痒着想舔一舔；但王源似乎很保守，不喜欢他进行超出“界限”之外的探索，超过了“界限”就要生气，他只好像个没玩够的孩子一样意犹未尽地放弃了这个领域。
    
    王源咽了一口口水，王俊凯听到了。
    
    这让他不知怎么紧张起来，也跟着吞了一口，慢慢向王源微微分开的、颤动着的双唇靠近，看到对方闭上了眼睛。
    
    不知道为什么，这一刻总是很尴尬的，王俊凯觉得自己的呼吸节奏都被打乱了，坐着的姿势也无比别扭；但直到两人双唇相接的那一秒——一切突然行云流水般自然，他侧头的角度完美地避免了鼻子相撞，而王源因紧张而僵直的脊背也在被拥入怀中时舒展开来。
    
    两人唇舌交缠间溢出了粘腻的水声。王俊凯有心试验他从网上看来的吻技，试探地用牙齿咬了咬，王源受惊一样缩了回去。
    
    “你干嘛？”他退开一点问，嘴巴亮晶晶的都是水迹，“怪痒的。”
    
    王俊凯特别喜欢他这样脸上红扑扑很害羞却强装无所谓的样子。于是他强硬了一点，也不解释，扣住王源的后脑就亲了上去，大胆地用虎牙摩擦轻咬，花样百出，使出了浑身解数。
    
    王源一开始还只是轻微地反抗，到了后面反应就越来越激烈了，痒得不住扭动身体想要逃离王俊凯的掌控，嘴里也发出了抗议的呜咽，但王俊凯霸道脾气上来铁了心把他圈住，王源的喘息越来越急，软倒在他怀里的身体不住发抖，声音也像变了调似的，虚软的手握着他的胳膊不知是抗拒还是迎合。
    
    这种对方因为自己激动不已的奇特感觉让王俊凯深深满足。他通过王源身体的反应知道他有了快感，这样禁忌的刺激让他自己也激动起来，气息加重，搂着王源腰的手紧得要把他勒进身体里了。
    
    直到王俊凯自己也受不了，裤子快要遮不住了，才松开了王源，而对方满脸通红，气喘吁吁，好像还掉了两滴眼泪。
    
    王俊凯一惊。难道是把他欺负哭了？他想要看得清楚些，但王源深深地埋下了头，王俊凯只能看到他头顶的发旋。
    
    “抬头，”王俊凯哄道。“生气啦？”他抻着脖子歪着脑袋想要看到王源的脸，但对方聪明地直接趴到了书桌上。
    
    “怎么了嘛。”王俊凯用十二万倍温柔的语气问，手指揪着王源耳后的一撮头发，痒得他缩了缩。
    
    真怕痒。王俊凯想。如果他不理我，就给他挠痒痒，看他抬不抬头。
    
    王俊凯还没这么耐心过，可是僵持了好久，王源就是不抬头也不说话，埋在胳膊里的脑袋动来动去，躲避着他的骚扰，露在外面的耳尖红得要滴血。
    
    正当王俊凯好话说尽，打算武力相向时，王源突然就直起了身子，甩了甩乱糟糟的头发。“烦得很，不要打扰我学习。”他残忍地说，都没有回头看一眼。
    
    王俊凯被说了这么一句，既觉得面上挂不住又怕王源真的生气，搞不懂对方在想什么，只好闷闷不乐地独自走开了。
    
    看来是又超过了王源的“界限”了。王俊凯不高兴地想。
    
    真是难伺候的家伙。
    
    
    
    
    
    附赠短文  2.口交
    
    
    一辆豪车无声地穿梭在车流里，绚烂的灯火倒影从车身上飞速滑过。
    
    十八岁的王俊凯坐在王源身边，感到内脏正因为兴奋和紧张而熟悉地颤动着。这不是他们第一次走红毯了，但今晚还有新歌的第一次表演，主办方要求他们开麦，王俊凯心里没底。
    
    他的手心都是凉汗，大腿肌肉僵直，过于修身的西装裤紧绷着，随着车子的微微震动而摩擦着他不可言说的地方。
    
    王俊凯不舒服地挪了挪，但那种似有似无的摩擦并没有消失，反而更加直接地碰触着他的下体。不可避免地，他的下身在紧张的情绪和抚慰的刺激下缓慢挺立起来。
    
    王俊凯对于这样的状况并不陌生。从他踏入青春期开始，这种定时炸弹一样的生理反应就时常出现，有时仅仅因为内裤太松或太紧就会被诱发，然而他越拼命想要压下去，脑袋里就越会浮想联翩，令他尴尬不已。
    
    他僵硬地变换姿势深呼吸，小心翼翼地控制着思想不要向奇怪的方向滑去。
    
    但他还是失败了；他的目光有自主意识似的飘向了王源那边，在对方因为看窗外而尽情伸展的细白脖子上打了个转，落在他西装包裹的纤细腰线上。
    
    就像是触发了什么机关，大段大段的画面和回忆不顾他的惊慌反对涌进脑内，王源在他身下不着寸缕喘息低吟的样子，伏在床上时腰部下陷的弧度，和高潮时失神的表情……
    
    王俊凯攥紧了拳头。现在他的勃一起已经明显到无法掩饰了，内裤紧绷的包裹令他更加难受。等它自己消下去已是痴心妄想。
    
    王俊凯朝前面瞄了一眼。司机在专心开车，后视镜照不到他这个角度。王源已经把头转了回来，瘫在椅背上闭目养神。
    
    王俊凯低头看了看他搭在腿上的手，白皙修长，在黑暗中仿佛微微地发着光。他脑门一热，抓着王源的手就往自己下面按去。
    
    王源正在心里默忆新舞蹈的动作，突然被王俊凯拽过去，吃了一惊，随后就感到手底下一个热乎乎、硬邦邦的东西。
    
    “你疯啦！”王源气急败坏地小声说，“耍什么流氓！”
    
    王俊凯感到他温热细长的手指在他下身轻轻滑动，舒服得直想叹气，内裤更加紧绷了。“帮我一下，不然一会儿红毯不好看。”他凑到王源耳边软言道。
    
    王源非常不想理他，皱着眉头就想抽出手，被王俊凯紧紧攥住了。“求求嘛。”他在王源细嫩的脖子上吮吻着撒娇，不顾对方的闪躲追上去亲吻。
    
    王源被他亲的痒痒的有点想笑，又觉得此人十分不要脸，还要顾及前面的司机不能听到，一时拿他没办法，脖子上沾了许多王俊凯的口水。
    
    “王俊凯！你真是个宝器。”王源气愤道，用劲儿捏了一把手里头越发胀大的东西。
    
    王俊凯措手不及，痛得面目扭曲嘶了一声，引得司机朝后视镜看了一眼。
    
    两人立即噤声，正襟危坐假装四处看风景，实际王源的手还被王俊凯虚虚握着来回摩擦。这样的禁忌刺激让他们都有点心痒痒的，王源的脸红了起来。
    
    待司机不再关注后面，王俊凯又蠢蠢欲动了。“源源，帮我含一含。”他略带羞涩地轻声说。“这样出不来。”
    
    王源大惊失色，一下子抽出了手。“不行！”他坚决道，面若冰霜，决绝地转过身去不再看王俊凯一眼。
    
    王俊凯被盐了一脸，又屈从于欲望，底线早就不知抛到了哪里。“就这一次，求你啦好不好。”他轻轻晃着王源的手臂，凑上去不得章法地对王源抚摸亲吻，一声声哀求着，“源源，源源，源源……”
    
    他熟练地舔过了王源后颈上十分敏感的一块皮肤，激得王源浑身轻轻哆嗦了一下，按住了他摸他腰际的手。“你别把我也……”王源低喘道，既想离开王俊凯在他身上作怪的嘴巴又舍不得这样细微累积的刺激快感。
    
    “帮我舔舔嘛。”王俊凯沙哑的声音像低音炮一样震动着王源的耳膜，拨动着他身体里的弦，只是声音就快把他撩得起立了。
    
    王源红着脸拍开他的手。“下次你自己解决好了再出门！”他恶狠狠地撂下一句，手指解开他裤带的动作却十分温柔。
    
    王俊凯的勃一起早就把内裤顶湿了一块，王源怀疑前面的司机都能闻到这浓烈的麝香味儿了，赶快用嘴把它包住。
    
    王俊凯屏着呼吸看着王源毛茸茸的脑袋慢慢压下，感到下身缓缓推进到一个高热湿滑的所在，极致的销魂感觉从身体最深处攀了上来。
    
    他扶住王源的脑袋，手指插进他的头发里，无声地深深吐出一口气。
    
    王源滑软的舌头正在他坚硬的头部上旋转舔舐，又收紧了脸颊的软肉挤压茎身，王俊凯很难控制自己不叫出声来，气息破碎，面红耳赤，浑身颤抖，腿都软了。
    
    这辆车性能卓越，引擎噪声极低，四轮驱动，在城市公路上如履平地。但再好的车也无法消除减速带的影响，驶过大学城时，车身不可避免地震动了一下。
    
    这一下震的不轻，王俊凯的东西一下子戳进了王源喉咙深处，立即激发了对方的呕吐反射，喉头一阵阵紧缩着裹吸王俊凯，这样强烈的刺激下他没能坚持多久被失重般的汹涌快感淹没，头晕眼花，射了出去。
    
    司机朝后看了一眼：“减速带，不好意思啊。”
    
    王俊凯的牙关还因为强忍高潮而紧咬着，含混回了一句：“没事。”
    
    司机突然出声把王源吓了一跳，手指紧紧掐住了王俊凯的大腿，嘴里还含着他没软下去的东西，王俊凯只觉得又痛又爽要飞上天了。
    
    待到他浑身流淌的余韵散去，王源才抬起了头，行云流水般翻出他的书包摸出他刚买的杯子把嘴里的东西吐了进去。
    
    “哎，别吐那里面！”王俊凯急得声音都拔高了。那可是他好不容易买到的限量版，还带签名的，如今却被用来装他的……
    
    王源的眼睛鼻子还是红的，冷冷斜了他一眼，王俊凯当即发不出声了。
    
    “不吐这里吐哪儿？吐你裤子上？”王源哑着嗓子说，还有点咳嗽。
    
    王俊凯看到王源嘴巴周围也红红的，内疚起来，绞着手指想帮他擦擦又不太敢。王源从怀里拿出一张手帕胡乱擦了擦嘴，随手把团成一团的手帕也塞到王俊凯的宝贝杯子里。
    
    “……”王俊凯扁起了嘴。
    
    “快到了。”司机善意提醒道。
    
    两个人连忙整理衣装，互相帮对方理了理发型，这才装模作样地走下车接受万众瞩目去了。
    
    于是那天现场的工作人员都发现王俊凯的裤子可疑地湿了一块，而王源的衣服也皱巴巴的。
    
    
    =========================
    karrylovesroy.lofter.com 转载联系我~


End file.
